Don't tell
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Tony tells Steve a secret and it ends up with Natasha interrogating the super soldier to find out what it is. Steve/Natasha Tony/Pepper


**Don't tell**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

_"Remember, not one word. Pepper must _not_ know about this. Can I count on you Cap?"_

_"I won't say a word. I swear on my title as a captain." Steve vowed. "But are you sure that you want to keep something like this quiet? What if she finds out on her own?"_

_"She's smart but I don't think she'll find out about this little secret. And as long as you keep quiet, she'll be none the wiser."_

Pepper quickly and quietly hurried away from the door where the two men had been talking. She hadn't heard the entire conversation but it sounded big. It even almost sounded like...

She shook her head as she entered the living room. Tony wouldn't do that to her.

"Pepper?"

The said woman looked up and spotted Natasha sitting on the couch.

"You look like something's bothering you." the red head said.

"It's nothing Natasha." Pepper said.

"Pepper, we both know that's not true." Natasha said. "It's pretty easy for me to tell when someone isn't telling the truth. What's wrong?"

Pepper lightly sighed.

"I just heard Steve and Tony talking. I didn't catch the whole thing but Tony made Steve promise not to mention something in front of me. Said that it was a big secret and that I shouldn't know about it."

Natasha stood up.

"What do you think he was talking about?" she asked.

"Natasha, I hate to think of it but...what if...he's..."

"He has someone on the side?" Natasha asked.

"I couldn't think of it." Pepper said sitting down.

"I hate to say it Pepper but it does sound like it." Natasha said. "Tony is making Steve promise not to mention this secret in front of you. Tony doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that but he was a totally different person before he became Iron Man and old habits die hard."

"What if he _is _cheating on me?" Pepper asked with a look of fear on her face.

"Then I'll let you pick your choice of weapon from my collection." Natasha said. "But I think we should confirm this first."

"How?" Pepper asked curiously. "Tony's leaving for a meeting in Washington. He'll be gone until tomorrow night."

"Then I guess we're going to have to get it from Steve." Natasha said with an almost excited smirk on her face. "I've always wanted to try to interrogate him."

"But isn't he trained not to tell information?" Pepper asked. "Besides, Steve sticks to his promises."

"I bet if we get him sweating enough he'll talk." Natasha said and patted Pepper's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll find out what's going on."

Natasha walked off and Pepper was wondering if she just set Steve up for the slaughter house.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve couldn't help but feel like he was walking around with the biggest secret in the world. Tony had really done it this time and for some reason had decided to let Steve share the moment.

Steve had vowed that he wouldn't say a word and he just hoped that he didn't run into Pepper. He was good at keeping a secret but when a dame got involved it got tricky. They had methods.

"Hey Steve."

The blond soldier turned around and spotted Natasha walking over to him.

"Hey Natasha." he greeted with a kind smile.

"Captain." Natasha greeted back. "Are you busy right now?"

"Not really." Steve answered. "Do you need help with something?"

"I do actually." Natasha said. "Clint challenged me to an escape method race and I need a little help figuring out how to do the method I picked. Think you could help me?"

"Of course." Steve answered.

_You're mine now Rogers._ Natasha thought as they walked down the hall.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_For once Tony was right about something. I have to learn to stop being such a gentleman to women._ Steve thought to himself as he tried to shift his wrists. He was only able to move his limbs a few inches since the rope was tied too tightly though not enough to cut circulation.

As it turned out, the whole thing with helping Natasha had been a set up. Once they were in a room where they wouldn't be bothered, hers, he had been asked to sit down on her desk chair while she was to 'loosely' tie ropes around him and tried to figure out the best escape method.

"Natasha, what is this about?" Steve asked.

"Well, it's not any of my business but women help each other out when they can." Natasha answered standing right in front of the heavily tied down soldier. "Pepper told me that something is bothering her and only you have the answer to that."

"What's wrong with Ms. Potts?" Steve asked with concern.

"Pepper seems to think that Tony is hiding something from her and you know what it is." Natasha explained.

A look of realization crossed Steve's face before he quickly tried to remove it.

"Too late Cap. I saw that look on your face." Natasha said. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't you?"

"No." Steve said looking like he had to force the word out.

"Steve, are you lying to me?" Natasha asked walking closer and giving him a dangerous look.

"Yes." he answered bluntly. "Natasha, I promised not to say anything."

"I know but there are ways of keeping a promise and still letting others know the secret." Natasha said.

Steve ran that through his head to make sure he heard right and if such a thing was possible.

Natasha was someone who could easily mind trick someone when she wanted. She could get the truth from just about anyone and she had enough methods to do so.

"I can understand that you want to help Ms. Potts but I promised Tony that I wouldn't say a word." Steve said trying to get his wrists free.

Natasha's hand on his stopped him. He felt his heart skit a beat at the contact and felt it start to race when Natasha suddenly sat on his lap.

Steve looked up at the spy who was looking at him.

"Steve, we can make this quick and painless." she said. "No one has ever questioned a super soldier before and I wouldn't mind being the first. I'm sure you're familiar with some of my work. Do you really want to go through that?"

"You wouldn't kill me would you?"

"No."

"Then if it means keeping my promise, yes."

"Then I guess we're going to see how long it takes for you to break." Natasha said turning herself so that she was straddling his lap.

Steve's face turned red as he nervously swallowed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Pepper sat nervously at the kitchen table.

Natasha had vanished over two hours ago and had yet to return. She was starting to wonder what exactly Natasha was doing to try to get the information from Steve.

Whatever it was, it might not be working since it was taking so long for Natasha to return. Either that or Steve has the strongest iron will there is.

_I feel so bad about putting Steve in this._ she thought as she poured herself a glass of wine. _I'll have to find a way to make this up to him._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Ready to talk yet?" Natasha questioned with one finger inside his shirt collar.

"Natasha, please."

"Guess that's a no." she said and easily snapped off the first button of his shirt.

"Hey, this is my favorite shirt." he protested momentarily forgetting the situation.

"Well, if you don't want it completely destroyed, I suggest you start talking." Natasha said.

"I can't!" Steve replied. "Why does Ms. Potts need to know what Tony and I were talking about anyway?"

"She just needs some confirmation." Natasha answered. "She heard the two of you talking, didn't catch the whole thing but didn't like what she heard."

"Well that explains why I'm in this situation." Steve muttered.

"And all you have to do to get out of it is to tell me what the secret is." Natasha said placing her hands on his cheeks. "Is Tony trying to surprise her? Is he planning a party for her? Or is he hiding a woman on the side? Maybe trying to find a way to let her go?"

"What?!" Steve gasped. "That's what she thinks it is?!"

"Is it?" Natasha asked looking straight into Steve's eyes.

"No! It's not. You both could not be farther from the truth!" Steve declared.

"So Tony isn't cheating on Pepper or going to dump her?" Natasha asked.

"No!"

Natasha looked at Steve carefully and knew that he was telling the truth. There was a certain mannerism about him when he was either telling the truth or lying. He was nervous and twitchy when he was lying and could never keep eye contact for more than two seconds.

It made Natasha question how he got away with lying during the war.

"Can you let me go now?" Steve asked. "You got what you wanted."

"Not entirely but yes." Natasha said. "Any chance you can tell me what the secret really is?"

"Nope."

"And if I try to get it out of you?"

"How would you do that?" Steve questioned. "You got something out of me but it wasn't what you wanted. How do you know I won't do the same thing again?"

"I'll persuade you." Natasha said.

Before Steve had a chance to question her, Natasha pressed her lips against his.

Steve felt his heart practically stop but it started again, pounding harder than ever. Blood rushed to his face as his head swam. He felt his eyes flutter shut and his body start to act on its own as he felt himself return her kiss.

Natasha's arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened.

_Ok. Maybe I'll let Tony off this one time._ Steve thought.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The next night, Tony returned home and was right away confronted by Pepper.

"You owe Steve an apology and a huge favor." she said.

"Why? What'd I do?" Tony asked with a confused look.

"Long story short. Natasha interrogated him and he had to spend five hours tied down to a chair." Pepper answered.

Tony looked a little surprised by her answer, then asked.

"Did they hook up?"

"Yes." Pepper answered with a bit of a smile.

"About time." Tony stated. "But why did that happen in the first place?"

"I...overheard you tell Steve not to tell me a secret." Pepper confessed. "He didn't say what it was. Just so you know. Unlike you, Steve is good at keeping promises. Even when Natasha is the one asking the questions."

"I would have spilled." Tony said before taking Pepper's hand in his. "Yes, there is a secret and I did tell Steve about it because he's going to play a key role in the event."

"What event?" Pepper asked.

Tony reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small jewelry box. He opened the lid and presented a sparkling white gold diamond engagment ring.

"I asked him to be my best man." he said and noticed the tears in Pepper's eyes. "That is, if you say yes to wanting to be my lady for the rest of our lives."

"Tony Stark, I hate it when you make me think things that are the opposite of what they are." Pepper said before hugging the genius. "Of course I'll marry you."

"You know I love confusing people." Tony said as he hugged his new fiance. They pulled apart after a few moments. "So, how was Natasha able to keep Steve tied down for so long?"

.

.

A/N: _Inspired after only four hours of sleep. Hope you like it._


End file.
